30 Flaming kicks
by abbylee95
Summary: I claimed Sanji for set #5 over on Livejournal! Chapter 2: My Family?
1. The wolf who loved the fox

30 flaming kicks

Title: The wolf who loves the fox

Theme: #10-fox

Claim:Sanji set#5

Words: 796

Rating: T

Warnings: AU, Mild swearing, It ends with SaNa (cause' it's one of my favorite pairing's!), and a little fighting that's really it.

Disclaimer(s): I don't own one piece or any of it's characters it all belongs to the wonderful Oda-sensei! Heck I don't even own the theme!

The blonde wolf walked down the same path he always did. Went to the same little creek. Then changed into his human form so he could go into village to get some supplies. From there he got bugged by one of his friends. It was always the same. The only thing that was ever different was who bugged him wether it be the stupid monkey to the idiot marimo wolf. He sighed one morning as he was walking to the village.

"Why can't there ever be something new?" He yelled to no one.

"Having a bad day?" A woman walked out of the bushes. She had short orange hair but along with that perfect looking hair there were fox ears sticking out on her head and a large bushy tail that was slightly waving. Her black silk pants that moved with swish of her tail and a soft looking orange shirt that seemed quite rare because orange was a very hard color to find. "Well?"

"Somewhat yes."

"Well, what's a strong looking wolf doing here all by himself? I only know of one other wolf in the area. No pack?" She asked him.

"So sexy!...but I left the pack I was in to stay here. You?" he asked her.

"I live here with my sister who is human."

"Human sister?"

"When I was young the forest I lived in was destroyed and I was in this form so my human mother thought I was a human child and picked me up and took me with her. When she finally got a real look at me she saw my ears and tail though she didn't care. My real mother had been killed and I had no where to go so she let me stay with her." She said as she finished story. Animals always were much more trustworthy than most humans and he hadn't attacked her yet and she felt that she could trust him.

"So that's why your so close to the village...it's amazing that this is the first time I've seen you." He said to her. "Well, if you are going to the village how about I escort you there?" Sanji said as he put his hand out his tail waving slowly.

"All right." As she took his hand. They soon got to the village and spent the day together. After that they spent time together day after day. Days became weeks and weeks turned into months. They knew each other so well that they could write a book on each other but one thing that they didn't know about them selves was that they both loved each other but both were afraid of rejection from either side.

So one day, months later, Nami was walking to her small den so she could sleep peacefully. As she was walking she saw a tree fall a few yards in fount of her. She ran to where it had fallen. She looked around.

"Ohh what do we have here a cute little vixen." A large black and grey wolf said as he grinned at her from the bushes to the side of her.

"Who are you?" Nami growled at the wolf as she got into a fighting position in her fox form. She knew she couldn't take on a full grown wolf on her own but sure as hell would try.

"Me? Oh so the little vixen wants to know who I am. Well I am Jyabura and you look very tasty." He licked his chops as he inched forward towards her. She stood her ground refusing to give in to the fear of getting killed. He got ready to strike then as fast as he had appeared to be getting ready he pounced. She was about to move went a yellow blur jumped out from behind her and caught Jyabura in mid air making them spin. The blur managed to throw Jyabura into a tree near them. He went though three tree's in all hitting his head though each. When he finally landed he was bleeding profusely from his head knocked out.

"Sanji is is that you?" She asked shakily. Not being able to keep it in any longer she fell to her knees.

"Nami-san are you alright?" He said as he walked up to her both back in human form.

"Sanji thank you. I-I knew I wouldn't have been able to defeat him by myself but why did you do it. To help me against someone much bigger than yourself."

"I'd do anything for the one I love." He whispered in her ear.

"You love me?" He nodded to her and she jumped on him. With her tail swishing she said:

"I think I love you too you strong looking wolf you."


	2. My Family?

Title: My Family?

Theme: #15-Family

Claim: Sanji set#5

Words: It won't tell me but it's not very long... I'll fix this at one point.

Rating:T

Warnings: After two year time skip. This is going to at least have two chapters maybe more.

Disclaimer(s): I don't own one piece or any of it's characters it all belongs to the wonderful Oda-sensei! Heck I don't even own the theme!

The sound of hooves could be heard as the small reindeer walked into the galley. Chopper walked over to the counter where Sanji was mixing some things together. He climbed up to the top of a stool and sat on it. Sanji looked up at him.

"Something you need Chopper?" Sanji asked still mixing.

"I don't know i'm bored." Chopper said to him.

"No Luffy or Ussop?"

"Ussop is helping Franky and Luffy got really muddy from the deck and Nami made him take a bath," He said sadly "Do you mine if I stay here?" Chopper asked happily. Sanji looked at him. Chopper was looking at him with puppy dog eyes and well he couldn't resist Chopper with the puppy dog eyes, Hell he couldn't resist him without them.

"I guess I don't mined." Chopper cheered and started to tell him about his day from how he had been thrown to the floor as a wakeup bell to slipping all along the mud on the deck of Sunny. "Sanji did you any family other than Zeff?" The question made him jump, He hadn't thought about anything before he met Zeff in along time.

"My mother..." He hadn't thought about her in years because she had to told to follow his dreams even though she couldn't go with him.

"Where is she?" He asked with curiosity.

"Not sure," Sanji said as he place the thing he was mixing in the oven "She's most likely in North Blue."

"What was she like?"

"Well she... umm i'm not sure how to described her."

"Tell me a story about her then!" Chopper said with puppy dog eyes again.


	3. His thought's her feeling's

Title: Her thought's-His feeling's

Theme: Fanatic

Claim: Sanji-Set 5

Words: 444

Rating: T

Warnings: Nothing really, SaNa don't like don't read, Tried for 3rd person here

Disclaimer(s): I don't own one piece or any of its characters it all belongs to the wonderful Oda-sensei! Heck I don't even own the theme!

N

She hated him sometimes.

He would go off after any girl he saw like a dog in heat but after the many months together along with all their friends, she had found herself attracted to him.

S

He always tried to hide his feeling's when it came to her.

His feeling's had grown and continued to grow as they were together more and more. In his mind he was nowhere good enough for her and he never would be.

N

She watched him like a hawk as he danced around the deck just to stop and start yelling at the trio of the youngest member's. He walked over to her after.

"Nami-san~! I got rid of those fools for you~ Would you like me to make you anything~?" He danced around her as she shook her head.

"No Sanji-kun I don't need anything."

"Alright~!" He danced over to Robin. It hurt her that he wouldn't of even seen her if the other's hadn't of been messing around. She got up from her lawn chair and walked into the girls room to lay down.

S

He watched her as she walked inside. He hadn't wanted her to go but that trio was messing with the grass. He walked back into his kitchen and started lunch. For a change he made sandwhiches and brought two to each person, the last person he brought them to was her.

He knocked quietly on the door and heard a faint "Come in".

N

She looked up at him as he walked in. It was just the two of them.

"Sanji-kun…"

"What is it Nami-san?" He walked next to her setting down the food and sitting next to her.

"Sanji I..I…I have no idea how I can say this…." She looked away from him.

"Can I say something then?" She nodded to him.

S

"Nami I think I….I…Love you." He looked to her as he waited for her to say something.

She looked back up at him, "If you love me then why do you always chase any girl you see…?"

He sighed, "I never mean anything when I do it. It only ever means anything when it's for you. I've always thought that I was never good enough for you."

N

She leaned against him, "That's what I was trying to say, I think I love you too."

"Really?" He leaned closer to her as she nodded. He pulled her into a hug then kissed her deeply. When he pulled back she snuggled into his chest.

"Sanji?" He put his arms around her.

"Yes?"

"If you ever flirt with another girl I'm going to charge ya for it"


End file.
